Episode 7703 (23rd December 2016)
Plot Pete reveals to Cain that he knows Moira was the one driving. Cain warns Pete not to say anything, but Pete explains that Moira will struggle to keep it to herself. Jimmy has slept on the sofa at Dale Head. He blames Rodney as he'd be in his own bed if Rodney hadn't persuaded him to go for a drink. Rodney insists Christmas is the perfect time to get in Nicola's good books by buying her something nice. Zak and Lisa head to Home Farm to cut down a Christmas tree. Kasim wakes up to find Finn looking at him in bed. Jimmy shows Rodney and Eric the kettle he has bought Nicola for Christmas. Neither can believe he could be so stupid to buy his estranged wife a kettle for Christmas. Moira drinks and ignores a call from Adam. She begins smashing the kitchen up when Cain arrives and comforts her. Zak is cutting down a tree when Lisa hears a noise and they get close as they duck for cover. Moira orders Cain not to feel sorry for her, although Cain refuses to leave. Moira goes to call the police, but Cain grabs the phone off her, insisting he won't allow her to go down for a stupid mistake. Moira leaves Cain confused when she questions if he'd be so willing to protect her if he knew all the other mistakes she's made. Cain begs Moira to talk to him and refuses to go anywhere until she tells him what she's done so Moira reveals she slept with Pete. Tracy asks Finn about his night with Kasim and she realises Finn is falling for Kasim. Belle is shocked when she returns home to find Zak and Lisa decorating the Christmas tree together. Cain can't believe what Moira has just told him and assumes she is only saying it to get a reaction. Cain sarcastically tells Moira that Holly would be so proud, so Moira slaps Cain, twice. Moira admits she isn't sorry at all so Cain decides to pay Pete a visit but Moira locks the door. Lisa decides to ensure the laptop they are gifting Belle is working. Nicola invites Jimmy for Christmas dinner although tells him it's only for the children. Cain asks Moira for the door key and admits he's jealous it wasn't him she came running to. Moira winds Cain up and he ends up punching the door. Jimmy gives Bernice some money to pick up a gift for Nicola as the kettle won't cut it. Kasim opens up to Finn that his mother was fine with his sexuality, but his dad wasn't, and he was going to visit them for the first time in years until the crash stopped that. Finn invites Kasim to spend Christmas with him. Zak manages to get Belle's laptop working. Lisa gives him a back massage and afterwards Zak admits he doesn't really want to move away, unaware the laptop is recording what is being said. Moira tends to Cain's cut hand and tells him she's tired of fighting and tired of everything. Cain states he didn't mean to mess her up, and he deserves everything coming to him, unlike her. Cain asks for the key so he can go. Moira explains she doesn't want him to end up in a cell, but hands over the key. Moira asks if this is it, so Cain queries what else she wants from him. Moira kisses her estranged husband. Moira insists she needs him and they passionately kiss. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Dale Head - Front garden *Home Farm - Woods *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Grange - Kasim's bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes